To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4th generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post Long Term Evolution (LTE) System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 28 GHz or 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
The performance of the wireless communication system may significantly increase through the use of channel information by a transmission device. In the case of a Time Division Duplexing (TDD) system, a transmitter may directly acquire channel information from an uplink channel. However, in the case of a Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) system, since an uplink channel and a downlink channel use different frequencies, the channels of the two links are independent from each other and a transmission device should acquire channel information from a reception device. At this time, the number of uplink channels are limited in the real system, and thus the reception device should quantize its own channel information in a predetermined size and transmit the quantized channel information. System performance deteriorates due to quantization errors, and this phenomenon is true especially in a multiple-user multiple-antenna channel in which the transmission device services a plurality of users at the same time. Accordingly, an efficient channel feedback scheme under a limited feedback size is required.